


Am I broken?

by Solar_Moon_O_o



Series: Haikyuu!! Horror Stories [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood Addiction, Doomsday, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, sorry its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solar_Moon_O_o/pseuds/Solar_Moon_O_o
Summary: Suga and Daichi try to survive an apocalyptic world were science experiment vampires gone wrong run amuck causing chaos.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu!! Horror Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985485
Kudos: 6





	Am I broken?

He covered Suga’s mouth and eyes with his hands to prevent the latter from screaming and giving away their location. The creatures that were set loose in the city were literally blind as a bat and relied on their keen sense of hearing to capture their prey and suck the life out of them. 

“Daichi, I’m not a child,” Suga whispered to him and pulled the hand that was obstructing his view away. Just as he did that, a giant bat like creature pounced on a nearby teen and tore him to shreds, lapping up every ounce of blood the boy had in him. 

Suga boy back the gasp and closed his eyes shut. When did it all start to go to hell like this?

Just last week everyone was having fun and laughing with one another playing volleyball. Now… now everyone is gone. Dead. Or turned he couldn’t even tell. He hadn’t seen anyone of the other members since they were separated and he would have died early on too if Daichi wasn’t his knight in shining armor. 

Turning away from the scene, Suga twisted his body so he can comfortably bury his face in Daichi’s chest, clenching tightly onto his shirt. 

“I want to go home, Daichi,” he whispered, “I want all this to stop. I’m scared.” 

“I know,” the crow’s captain said rubbing the boy’s back soothingly, “I know.”

“I just want everything to be normal again,” Suga said quietly clenching Daichi’s blood and dirt stained white shirt even tighter. 

“But it can’t,” Daichi said truthfully, he wishes for the same thing, but it’s just not possible. They are stuck and forced to live in a world of proto-vampires. Man bats. 

If he could just whisk Suga away to a better safer world with him he’d do it in a heartbeat, but they were stuck here quite literally. They were headed back to their base until they were ambushed barely able to make it out alive if the scuffle. 

They were lucky enough none of them were harmed, but now they were stuck in a dark alley hiding in a broken down car, waiting for their chance to run. 

A chance that was soon about to be taken away from them as one of the creatures drew near, sniffing the area testing for prey. 

“Daichi,” Suga whispered as quiet as he could, “what do we do? What if that thing finds us?”

The taller male stayed quiet for a long while, holding the silvered haired teen as close to him as he possibly could. Out of all the things he could think of, there was only one way to get out of this alive as the creature drew near. It was to trick it. These things attack like wild animals, they can’t think for themselves. 

What he had gathered about them so far is that like vampires, they drink blood. The smell of blood attracts them. They act more like animals than they do humans. It was as if during the experiment, the human test subjects all lost their brains to these bats. Lastly, they all abide by a code. If one of them is having its dinner, the others don’t interfere and look for their own prey. He didn’t know why, but they could use these to their advantage. 

“It’s coming…” he heard Suga whimper and clutched his shirt tight. The smaller teen’s knuckles turned white at how tight he was holding on to Daichi’s shirt. This was it, they’re finished, doomed. 

Suga was unaware of Daichi’s thoughts and actions. All he could think of was that if he dies, at least he’s dying with the love of his life. The one man who made him feel like he was beautiful, smart, and talented. Someone who didn’t give up on him when he gave up on himself and his skills as a setter. 

“Suga,” Daichi said quietly, placing Suga’s chin between his thumb and index finger and lifted his face up. 

“What..” he managed to say before the loud screech of the bat bounced their way. That was when he noticed the gash on Daichi’s arm with the stream of blood steadily pouring out. 

“Drink it,” he commanded softly. He gave Suga a small encouraging smile. It was the only way to save them. They didn’t have weapons, they had nothing. Nothing to defend themselves with. He’d rather be ripped apart then let Suga fall into the clutches of those… creatures. 

“What?” Suga managed to say again, the car shook violently making him lurch forward and fall on Daichi, sprawled on top of him. 

“Hello,” Daichi let out a soft chuckle before pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. 

Suga couldn’t help but giggle a little at the momentary silliness in their moment of peril. 

“I’m being serious though, drink the blood Suga,” Daichi said pulling Suga onto his lap and bright his arm up again, “it’ll leave us alone if you do.”

Suga hesitated, he looked at the large wound on his boyfriend’s arm gnawing at his bottom lip with worry. The violent shake from the outside brought him back to reality and with tightly shut eyes, he licked the red liquid drips cleaning the wound up with his tongue. 

Surprisingly enough, it was sweet. The taste was a little salty, most likely due to the sweat on Daichi’s arm, but he didn’t hate the taste. It didn’t taste like he would imagine it to taste like. It was like a savory sweet treat and he loves it. 

“I knew it,” Daichi whispered to himself still holding Suga close to him, “those things don’t attack when their own kind or eating or drinking blood from their victims.”

“We need to stitch you up,” Suga said in a small whisper licking his lips clean. 

“Yeah, let’s get out of here,” Daichi agreed but he didn’t move. He just pulled Suga closer and kissed him again, this time less innocent than the last few kisses. This time, he fully took the time to explore the silver haired teen’s mouth, the lingering taste of iron still evidently there. 

“Let’s go,” he said after a long while, the creature was gone by now and they had wrapped up Daichi’s self inflicted injured arm in a cloth to minimize the bleeding. 

They managed a few blocks before another on of the proto vampires jump in front of them. This one didn’t have wings, and it was smaller. They knew ver te r than to underestimate it however, all these vampire man bats looked different in the own way. Some had hair from their former selves, some had a snout like a real bat. Some had arms and wings, some just had arms or wings. It was different each and everyone one of them. 

The creature snarled at them, edging closer and closer. 

“Suga! Bite the wound!” Daichi said, a sense of urgency filled his voice. 

“I’ll hurt you!” He argued. He could do a lot of things but he would never purposefully hurt Daichi. Never. He’d sacrifice himself to the man bats first before he could do that. 

“Just bite! Now!” 

Suga did as he was told, his bit hard but making sure not to irritate the wound further than necessary. He clenched his eyes closed when the creature pushed its ugly face closer to him and took a sniff before bypassing them and waddled away down the streets. Daichi hissed in pain and Suga immediately pulled away. 

“I’m so sorry-“ he started to apologize but his was cut off by a tight hug. “I was so scared it might hurt you!” He heard Daichi whisper atop his head and gave a small nod. 

They two made in back safely to their base which was an abandoned building that used to be a shopping mart. It was filled with junk food and snacks, but for the time being it was fine. 

“Hey Suga, dinner is…” he stopped and stared. The sight was unbelievable. There was Suga, hunched over and draining any last bit of blood he could drink from the lifeless body before him. 

The sound of Daichi’s voice startled the teen and he quickly hid his blood stained face in shame. 

“Hey…” Daichi said softly, “look at me babe.”

“No! I’m a freak!” Suga choked back his sobs that threatened to spill out. He was no better than the monsters that they were trying to hide from. He just killed a man to get a taste of that salty sweet blood again. 

“No, no you’re not.” Daichi said and kissed him. He just wanted to prove to Suga that he was still him no matter what he did. 

“I’m broken Daichi…” Suga sobbed again, this time letting his tears spill out. He wanted to stop, but he couldn’t. He wanted more. 

“No you are not,” Daichi said softly holding the silver haired teen close to his chest and rubbed soothing circles on his back. This was his fault and he knew it. “I’m sorry…”

“I’m broken,” Suga repeated, this time softer and more accepting. 

“Even if you are broken Suga, the fact that I will love you endlessly will never change.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to apologize for how bad this was llolol


End file.
